Adventure Time with Finn and Fionna
by Chris Kirkman
Summary: Fionna and Cake wake up and find themselves in Ooo, along with Marhall, Prince Gumball, Ice Queen and others (Including the Lich queen!) Who could be behind such a conundrum? Ice King? Probably. Done, thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting
1. Finn and Fionna

Alright. I've been meaning to make this for a while, so here it goes.

...

...

...

She opened her eyes to see the grass around her house. But it wasn't out the window, like usual. It was right at her face. In fact, her head was resting on it. She sprang up to see the area around her house. Who was she? Oh yeah, she was Fionna the Human. The girl with the bunny hat and blue skirt. And resting peacefully on the ground next to her was her trusty companion, Cake the Cat.

"Ain't nobody...zzz...got time...for...zzzzzzzzzzzz." Cake said in her sleep.

"Cake!" Fionna shouted. "Cake wake up!" She rolled the cat over with her foot, but she showed no sign of waking up. Fionna sighed, and lifted up the cat and shook her violently.

"What?!" Cake shouted. "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

"Cake, why are we out here, not in the house?" Fionna asked.

Cake took a look around. "Oh yeah..." Cake said, still sleepy.

"Cake, what are we doing out here?" She repeated.

"What? Oh, I don't know. Mayybbeeeeee..." she drifted off to sleep again.

"Ugh," Fionna sighed. "This better not have anything to do with Marshall. That jerk hasn't left me alone since Bad Little Boy." Still holding the oversized cat, she walked in the door.

As she walked in, she started to hear noise. Like people talking. It didn't sound familiar.

"Cake!" She whispered. "Cake, there are weirdos in our house! Cake!" But no respone. She sighed again and walked to the voices. She peeked around the wall and saw a boy and a dog, who had obviously stole her clothes. And they were playing Beemo!

"YOU!" She pointed a finger at the intruders, and dropped Cake in the process. They turned around and looked at her.

"Beemo, pause game." The boy said. "Can we help you?" He asked. "Is your cat poisoned or something?"

She looked down at Cake. "What, no. She's just slee- wait what are you doing in my house?!" She yelled angrily.

"Umm," Jake butted in. "In case you haven't noticed, this is OUR house."

"Yeah," Finn said.

"What?" Fionna looked around, but it seemed slightly different than her house. It seemed some of the things were missing, replaced by other things.

"Wait a minute," Finn said cautiously. "Your name isn't Fionna, is it?" Finn said.

"Yeah it is," She said back.

"Oh glob," Finn said, irratated.

"What is it man?" Jake asked.

"Fionna and Cake are gender-bent characters that the Ice King wrote. He forced me to listen to the stories he wrote about them while you were frozen with your butt stickin' out."

"Ice King! That nerd!" Jake said angrily.

"What's going on here?" Fionna asked.

"Well," said Finn. "I don't know. But I bet Ice King does! That jerk."

"And who are you guys?" Asked Fionna.

"Oh, right!" Finn said. "I'm Finn, the hero of Ooo!" He made a heroic pose.

"And I'm Jake the Dog."

"Alright, 'Fionna', we have to go get Ice King and see what he's up to." Said Finn.

"Ice, King? Is that like Ice Queen?" Fionna asked.

"Umm, sure." Finn replied. And with that, our heroes departed for the Ice Kingdom.


	2. Ice King

Alright. New chapter. I've been really busy lately. Really busy. I will probably put out chapters 3-4 days apart, but maybe not because I'm out of ideas. Also, I might change the rating to T. Actually, probably not. I was gonna say something, but now I forget. And you just lost the game. (If you get that I will love you long time)

Finn rode upon jake as he towered above the grass. The same was for Fionna as she rode upon Cake.

"So what you're saying," said Finn, "Is that there are people in Aaa parallel to the ones in Ooo, but with switched genders?"

"Well, it's the other way around, but yes." Replied the blond riding next to him.

"I can see the Ice Kingdom from here!" Said Jake.

"Oh man," said Cake. "This, "Ice King", is gonna get the biggest beating of his LIFE!"

"That is," Said Fionna, "If the Ice Queen isn't there too."

"Ice Queen?" Finn and Jake both asked in unison.

Suddenly, the Ice King flew out from his window.

"Ice King!" Finn growled. "Jake, launch me!"

Jake stretched and molded into a huge cannon and aimed at the Ice King.

"Wait," said Fionna. "I don't think that's the Ice King!"

"That's the Ice Queen!" Cake yelled. But she was to late. Jake hit Finn realy hard in the buns and sent him launching towards the Ice Queen.

"ICE K... queen?" Finn was hurtling towards a different figure, what he guessed to be the Ice Queen. The Ice Queen zapped him and he was encased in ice.

"What?" She said conufused, holding the block of ice in front of her. "This isn't Fionna. Man, theres weirdos everywhere today." She dropped Finn and sent him spiraling to the ground.

"Finn!" Jake yelled, turning into a safety net. The block of ice fell safely onto Jake.

"Maybe Gumball knows whats going on." Ice Queen muttered to herself and flew on towards the Candy Kingdom.

"She's headed for the Candy Kingdom!" Fionna yelled. "Let's go Cake!"

Cake and Fionna followed Ice Queen, while the real Ice King flew out his window.

"Wait!" He yelled. "Come back! Wait, is that... Fionna and Cake!" He started to chase Ice King, until a blue boy and his dog blocked his view.

"Ice Kin-" Finn, Jake and Ice King collided and started hurtling towards the ground. Jake turned into a parachute and grabbed onto Finn, while Ice King almost flew into the ground.

"Hyaa!" Finn let go of Jake and hit Ice King in the face with a flying punch, knocking him over. Finn grabbed Ice King and pulled him close to his face.

"Ice King, what the glob did you DO!" Finn yelled.

"Tell us, or else!" Jake said, turning into a knife.

"Guys, guys, listen!" Ice King pleaded. "I didn't do anything!"

"What?"


	3. Some honesty

Alright. I'm gonna be honest with you guys.

I've hated this story since I published chapter one.

Yeah, it's true. I thought, "If I publish this story it would be awesome and blah blah blah," but it's not. It really isn't.

My tastes in fiction have shifted severly over the past week, and I realized something. This story is the most unoriginal thing I've ever typed up. It's just been rebranded, redone, and a good fic to me is something that stands out. Something original, well thought out. The opposite of this.

Anyway, I hope you can forgive me for not continuing the story, feel free to unfavorite, unfollow, ect.


End file.
